


Hearts in parallel

by subak_jumokbap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Crushes, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Idk how to tag the pairings, M/M, With unhappy ending?, everyone deserves love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subak_jumokbap/pseuds/subak_jumokbap
Summary: The thing about crushes are that they aren't always reciprocated.OrJeno tries to be a good best friend by helping Donghyuck out with his crush.





	Hearts in parallel

Like any other lazy Sunday afternoon, Jeno and Donghyuck are camping out in Jeno’s living room playing Mario Kart and it’s been three hours since they first started. It’s the last round of the last match and Jeno is leading up front, the character in second place only a distance behind him. Donghyuck is surprisingly much far behind, somewhere around the seventh or eighth place. Usually Jeno and Donghyuck would be neck and neck so Donghyuck being anywhere after third place is questionable. But Jeno doesn’t have time to think about Donghyuck’s sudden fall in performance, his only focus is to maintain first place and win the damn race.

“Jeno I have to tell you something.” Donghyuck suddenly speaks up as they get closer to the finishing line. Both of their eyes are glued to the screen. Jeno can almost taste the victory. 

“What?” Jeno shoots at Donghyuck. He grips the controller tighter. He’s almost there.

“Don’t freak out but- Oh shit I have a blue shell!”

“Are you kidding me?! Come on, you can’t kill me like this!”

“Sorry Jeno Lee,” Donghyuck says unapologetically. “Okay but that’s not what I wanted to tell you.”

“Well what is it then?” Jeno asks distractedly. “Oh come on! Who is this person trying to- Donkey Kong you stupid- No wait Hyuck you can’t send the blue shell to me! Donkey Kong will overtake-”

“I like Jaemin.”

Jeno crashes.

The blue shell had hit him, pushing him to the curb and cruelly stopping him short of the finishing line. His baby Mario jumps and flails on the motorcycle. Donkey Kong overtakes him immediately, crossing the finishing line in first place and Jeno in fifth as all the other characters whiz him by.

Jeno feels like a loser.

Jeno turns to glare at Donghyuck but Donghyuck is looking at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of reaction. And by the looks of it, it’s not the reaction from the game that he’s waiting for.

The thing is, Jeno had always suspected. Being best friends with Donghyuck for five years and counting, he can tell whenever Donghyuck acts differently and why Donghyuck acts differently. Recently, the answer lies in the form of Na Jaemin. So Jeno isn’t surprised at all when Donghyuck tells him he that he likes Jaemin because, well, he honestly saw it coming. But hearing it straight from Donghyuck actually makes it _real._ It feels weird. He doesn’t know what to say.

When the silence stretches too long and Jeno thinks he should probably answer, he wrecks his brain for a neutral answer in case he gives a reaction that Donghyuck wasn’t expecting. Being neutral seems to be the safest.

“And then..?” Jeno drawls out, trying to gauge Donghyuck’s reaction.

 _“And then?”_ Donghyuck repeats unbelievingly.

Maybe he should have ditched neutral and gone for happy or surprised instead.

“Jeno!”

“What do you expect me to say?!”

“I don’t know! But I wasn’t expecting an ‘ _and then’_! _“_

“Well I wasn’t expecting you to tell me in the middle of Mario Kart right after you blue shell me!" 

“Forget about the game!” Donghyuck says exasperatedly. “I’m telling you about my _love problems._ This doesn’t happen every day!”

It’s true. Donghyuck and Jeno rarely talk about their crushes and love interests despite being best friends. In fact, Jeno never told Donghyuck about any of his crushes before. He’s only had one so far and it doesn’t seem appropriate to tell anyway.

“Okay then. Uh so _love problems,_ here we go.” Jeno clears his throat.

“You don’t seem surprised by what I just told you,” Donghyuck remarks 

“I.. let’s just say I had my suspicions.”

“ _You knew?”_

“No, I said I suspected, that’s not the same as-”

“ _And you didn’t say anything?!”_

An angry Donghyuck is a scary Donghyuck. “I swear, I didn’t know! I just noticed how you act around him, and I just… guessed..?" 

Donghyuck grimaces. “Was I that obvious?”

“Not really. I guess I’ve just been around you long enough to notice the small things,” Jeno shrugs.

“Ok then just.. just tell me this. What should I do?” Donghyuck asks earnestly.

‘What should you do..?” Jeno questions back.

“Yeah. I don’t want to ruin the friendship we four share because of my crush… I’ve been trying to get over it for months now and I can’t.” Donghyuck says frustrated. “Jeno, I can’t.”

 _Months_.

“I’m not sure, Hyuck. I’m probably the last person on earth you should ask advice from.” Jeno says unconfidently.

“Yeah and guess who’s the first person on earth I decided to tell,” Donghyuck retorts.

“I’m honoured really. Best friend privilege and all,” Jeno says. He pauses and says the next sentence hesitantly. “Have you- I don’t know… thought of confessing?”

Donghyuck scoffs. “Yeah right there’s no way I’m telling him.” He stretches and intertwines his hands behind his head.

“Why not?”

“Did you even listen to what I just said? Our friendship might be at risk! I can’t let that happen,” Donghyuck says with a shake of his head.

“I don’t know about you but I have faith in our friendship,” Jeno retorts.

“Thanks for making me look like the bad guy. I just, I’m not confident enough to confess. It’s scary. 

“I know.”

“And it’s not like I can choose to stop liking him or anything,” Donghyuck adds.

“I know that.” Jeno says. “It’s just, I don’t want you to feel hurt whenever you’re around him." 

Donghyuck’s facial expression eases a little. “Awwww is my best friend worried for me?” Donghyuck coos as he reaches out to envelop Jeno in a hug.

 

“Get away from me you blue-shell-sending-monster,” Jeno spits out as he moves away to the corner of the couch. “But seriously though, what do you plan on doing about it?” he asks once he’s comfortable and safe from Donghyuck’s hug ambush.

“I really don’t know.” Donghyuck slumps against the couch. “I thought you could help me out here.”

Jeno barks out a laugh. “You thought _I_ could help?” 

Donghyuck kicks him. “Shut up. I just needed to let it out somehow. Even though you’re a useless idiot, you’re still my best friend.” Donghyuck turns away and hides his eyes.

Jeno thinks Donghyuck looks cute that way. “Awww I _am_ the best, aren’t I?”

“Don’t twist my words Jeno Lee.” Donghyuck warns him. Jeno notices that he’s hiding his eyes under his fringe, a habit Donghyuck does whenever he’s nervous. He senses the uncertainty and hesitance coming from Donghyuck beneath the  nonchalant façade he’s trying to pull off. Obviously Donghyuck is trying to play his crush off as something trivial but he can see that it matters a lot to him. It’s been on his mind for a length of time and Jeno knows for him to choose to confide in him is something that wasn’t easy for Donghyuck. Jeno appreciates it and it touches him just as much as it breaks his heart. He eventually comes to a conclusion he thinks an unselfish best friend should make.

“I’ll help you.” Jeno says abruptly albeit resolutely.

“Help me…?” Donghyuck repeats.

“Your crush on Jaemin. I’ll help you confess.”

“Woah dude are you okay?” Donghyuck lets out alarmedly. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. It’s not-”

“Isn’t that kind of why you told me? So I’d help?”

“But, confessing!” Donghyuck stops and makes big gestures with his hands, which doesn’t really convey any type of message to Jeno so Jeno simply watches him as he waves his hands around with big nervous eyes. He groans at Jeno’s lack of response and gives up, dropping his hands in his lap.

“Ughhh whatever,” he finally huffs out. “Fine. Whatever.” He repeats more determinedly, as if trying to convince himself. He squints at Jeno. “Do you even have a plan?" 

Oh right, a plan.

“No...” Jeno answers warily.

“But you trust me anyway!” Jeno says before Donghyuck can cut in. “So trust me,” he winks for effect.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Donghyuck says hesitantly. 

“It’ll be fine.” Jeno tries to assure him. “Does Renjun know though?”

“Renjun? God no. He’s basically glued to Jaemin. And it’s not that I don’t trust him, but _I don’t trust him_.” Donghyuck shivers. “No way I’m telling him. No, only you.”                          

Jeno nods his head, as if promising that he’ll keep it that way too. He wonders if he’s done the right thing.

 

\--

 

Jeno rests his head on his arms and closes his eyes, hoping to get in at least a few minutes of sleep before the first lesson starts. He can feel the morning rays of the sun through his eyelids and it’s too bright for someone who isn’t fully awake yet. He scrunches his face and turns his head the other direction away from the window and buries it beneath his arms. Just as he does so, he hears the chair beside him scraping the floor and a thud follows. Renjun must have just arrived. Jeno doesn’t open his eyes to check and continues sleeping. He’s pretty sure Renjun will be doing the exact same as him in no time.

A few minutes later, he hears Jaemin’s voice greeting their classmates and soon enough he hears the chair in front of him being pulled.

“These two sleepyheads seriously,” he hears Jaemin mutter under his breath. He ignores it.

“Oh hey Hyuck!” Jaemin suddenly greets cheerfully. Jeno doesn’t know where he gets his energy from so early in the morning. 

“Oh hey Jaem,” Jeno hears Donghyuck greets back as the sound of a chair being pulled back follows. “What happened to them?” Donghyuck asks. Jeno can picture Donghyuck gesturing towards him and Renjun.

“Them? Nothing unfortunately. They’re always like this.” Jaemin answers. Jeno hears Donghyuck tutting in response.

“You think they did the homework Ms. Jung gave last week?” Jaemin asks. 

“Doubt it. I bet Jeno even forgot to bring his pencil case again.” Donghyuck replies.

Contrarily, Jeno had in fact double-checked this morning and he’s one hundred percent sure his pencil case is in his bag. He’ll make Donghyuck apologize for it.

“Well Ms. Jung can only let them off so many times. I think today’s lesson will be quite entertaining.” Jaemin remarks amusedly.

“It’ll be something alright.”

Jeno hears paper rustling and some scribbling afterwards. In the midst of it, he hears Donghyuck clearing his throat.

“Hey ummm.. your haircut looks nice by the way.”

“Oh,” Jaemin replies, somewhat startled at the unexpected comment. Quickly, he adds, “Umm thanks! You’re the first to say that.”

 _Real smooth Hyuck,_ Jeno thinks and scoffs under his breath. Coincidentally he hears another scoff accompanying his, just as soft but loud enough that he could catch it. _Renjun_?

Jeno cracks one eye open and he’s greeted by Renjun’s sleeping face, his position an exact copy of Jeno’s, except in the opposite direction. Their arms are on the table with their heads resting on top and they’re lying on the table face-to-face. Renjun’s eyes are closed but something tells Jeno he isn’t exactly sleeping.

He shifts his gaze in front and carefully observes his two friends. Satisfied at seeing them busy with their own things, Jeno takes the chance and slowly inches closer to Renjun such that he’s only a few centimeters away from Renjun’s face.

“I know you’re awake,” Jeno whispers against Renjun’s arm, hoping not to catch the attention of Jaemin and Donghyuck. He doesn’t want them to think he was eavesdropping on them because he honestly wasn’t.  Well technically he _did_ , but it wasn’t intentional.

The corner of Renjun’s lips lift up, forming a small smile, the only indication that he’s heard Jeno. 

“What was that about?” Jeno whispers again, referring to the scoff he heard coming from him. 

With his eyes still closed, Renjun shrugs his shoulders, giving a vague reply. Jeno huffs and pokes Renjun’s arm, unsatisfied at the answer. Renjun ignores it and just as Jeno gives up, thinking that Renjun had really gone to sleep, Renjun pushes his pencil case on the table towards Jeno.

Jeno lets out a small noise of disbelief.

“I brought it today okay!” he hisses, to which Renjun simply smiles and turns his head the other way, continuing his sleeping pretense.

The school bell rings and Ms. Jung walks in promptly, duly reminding Jeno of the homework which he didn’t do. It’s going to be a long lesson.

 

\--

 

The canteen is swarmed with students and they’re lucky to have already found seats before the lunch crowd came in. There’s a lot of noise which Jeno tunes out naturally but Jeno thinks that maybe he should have tuned out Jaemin’s whining instead.

“Way to spoil our plans guys,” Jaemin whines annoyedly as he stabs at his chicken.

“I didn’t know she’d make us do detention! She usually just makes us answer questions in class!” Jeno tries to explain himself. He pokes around his mashed potatoes which seems to have too much water to potato ratio, as usual.

“That’s exactly why she gave you detention! She’s given you two too many chances,” Donghyuck says as he points a fork at Jeno and Renjun, specking the table with pasta sauce. Jeno grimaces and puts down his spoon.

“Okay fine. We’re sorry ok?” Jeno says. “If you’re that upset, you two can go ahead and watch the movie without us.”

Jeno looks at his sad mashed potato and decides that maybe he’ll settle on just milk for lunch. He reaches out for the carton of milk in front of him just as Donghyuck slides his plate of pasta between the two of them, chewing  a mouthful of spaghetti. Jeno looks down at it and smiles to himself, grabbing a fork to dig in.

“But you love the Avengers! You’re telling me you don’t mind missing out on what could possibly be the best Avengers movie yet?” Jaemin says unbelievingly.

Jeno does love the Avengers. And he knows Renjun does too.

“Nah, I got over that phase. And Renjun’s lost the hype too, right?” Jeno bluffs.  Renjun looks up in confusion from his plate of noodles.

“I _love_ the Ave-”

“And! Renjun’s promised to come play with my cats after detention!” Jeno says louder to drown Renjun’s voice. 

“You did?” Jaemin’s eyes widens as he looks at Renjun, not buying the fact that Renjun would choose Jeno’s cats over the Avengers. Jeno looks over at Renjun with an urgent expression on his face.

“I… did… “ Renjun answers, taking a hint from Jeno’s expression. Jeno looks over at Jaemin and takes a bite of Donghyuck’s spaghetti, acting nonchalant about it. He can feel Donghyuck looking at him with a questioning gaze so he avoids looking at Donghyuck altogether.

“Damn, I knew Jeno was no fun, but you too Injunnie?”

“Hey playing with my cats is plenty of fun!” Jeno protests with a mouthful of spaghetti. He chews aggressively and swallows. “But seriously just watch it without us. We’ve got detention the whole week.”

“Yeah and who’s fault is that?” Jaemin remarks. “Whatever then, Hyuck and I’ll have the greatest time and you’re not allowed to be jealous. You’ve gave us permission to watch it without you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I give you my permission, blessing, karma, goodwill. Whatever it is, have it. Take it all.”

Jeno can feel Donghyuck eyeing him still. Jeno figures Donghyuck’ll thank him later.

“Fine. We’ll enjoy ourselves _and_ give you the spoilers,” Jaemin says as he initiates a high-five with Donghyuck.

Donghyuck returns it. “Yeah Jeno, I don’t know what you’re thinking, missing out on possibly the greatest movie of all time,” Donghyuck says curiously. Jeno knows what Donghyuck really means to say is ‘ _What are you up to little shit’._

“Hope you have fun in detention,” Jaemin mocks.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Renjun says quietly, a little too slow for a reply, as he side-glances Jeno.

 

\--

 

The clock on the wall ticks on rhythmically and the time reads 5.02pm. Jaemin and Donghyuck are probably in the cinema by now and Jeno wishes he could be there with them instead of being stuck in detention. But he _had_ told them to watch it without him so he can’t really complain. Jeno looks around boredly trying to find something to entertain himself with. The classroom is empty save for him, Renjun and the bored relief teacher sitting at the teacher’s desk in front of the classroom. Jeno’s never seen her before and she looks fairly younger than the other teachers. She’s probably just out of college and on her way to becoming a teacher. Jeno feels bad for her, being stuck with detention duty with two good-for-nothing teenage boys. She sips on her coffee and reads a magazine larger than her face, paying them no attention. Jeno figures as long as they don’t make any noise, they’ll be fine. There’s only an hour left and Jeno had given up on the math worksheet they were supposed to do half an hour ago. Renjun’s been sleeping since after the first twenty minutes of detention.

Jeno tears a piece of foolscap paper and crushes it into a ball. He looks in front and satisfied with seeing the huge magazine covering the teacher’s face, he aims and throws it to the back of Renjun’s head. Renjun who’s two tables to Jeno’s left, turns his head upon the contact and glares at Jeno. Jeno motions for him to read the content of the crushed paper.

Renjun sighs and unfolds it. Jeno’s neat little scribble greets him.

_What do you know about Hyuck and Jaemin??_

Renjun looks at Jeno, deciding if it’s worth his time to reply and eventually takes a pencil and scribbles. He crushes the paper back into a ball and Jeno opens up his hand, ready to catch it. Renjun aims high and it falls accurately on Jeno’s head. Jeno should’ve have known better. He unfolds the paper ball.

_I know enough_ _._

Vague, yet so typical. Jeno gives a deadpan expression to which Renjun simply shrugs and proceeds to go back to sleep.

Jeno quietly sneaks out of his seat and moves to the one beside Renjun.

“ _What do you mean you know enough?”_ Jeno whispers to Renjun once he’s one arm away, sounding impatient. Jeno definitely is not one for mysteries and ambiguity.

 _“Why are you here. Your seat is there,”_ Renjun whispers back, annoyed that his sleep has been interrupted. Jeno finds it amusing because he thinks Renjun gets more sleep at school than he does at home.

“ _Tell me what you know.”_

_“You tell me what that whole thing at lunch was about!”_

_“I will if you tell me!”_

_“Fine,”_ Renjun grits out. Jeno checks on the relief teacher. No sign of any movement. “ _Hyuck likes Jaemin doesn’t he?”_ Renjun looks smugly at Jeno. Jeno had had an inkling that Renjun knows but he’s still surprised to hear it somehow. He doesn’t think there’s a point in lying to Renjun. Because it’s _Renjun_.

_“Did Hyuck tell you?”_

_“No. But he wasn’t exactly subtle.”_ Renjun points out amusedly. “ _That compliment on Jaem’s haircut this morning?”_ Renjun laughs.

Jeno laughs along but covers his mouth almost immediately as his glances towards the relief teacher. 

“ _I mean the compliment itself was so un-smooth. But Jaem’s haircut though? Did you actually see it? It was-”_

 _“Terrible!”_ Jeno exclaims softly the same time Renjun said it. And then they’re both giggling.

A sigh sounds from in front of the classroom. “Boys there’s only half an hour left. Please don’t make this difficult for me,” the relief teacher speaks up from behind her huge magazine, not once moving away from it. 

Renjun makes a face and Jeno accidentally lets out another laugh. She puts down her magazine this time and looks over at Jeno.

“Please return to your seat. Only half an hour left and you can do whatever you want,” she says flatly and Jeno obliges. 

The minutes tick by and when it was finally time, the relief teacher stands up, says ‘you’re dismissed’ and leaves.

 Renjun yawns loudly and stretches his arms over his head as he stands. Jeno makes his way over to Renjun cheerfully and links his arm in Renjun’s. Renjun looks down at their arms and looks questioningly at Jeno. 

“Come on, I believe there’s quite a lot we have to talk about,” Jeno chirps and Renjun doesn’t get to have a say as Jeno swiftly drags him out of the classroom.

They make their way out of school, Jeno walking a few steps in front on Renjun. While Renjun sticks to the brick pavement, Jeno jumps onto the curb, his arms outstretched for balance as he walks along it like a tight-rope walker would a tightrope. 

“Where are we going?” Renjun asks. He had simply been following Jeno and it had just occurred to him he doesn’t know their destination.

“My house. You promised to play with my cats remember?” Jeno replies cheerfully.

Renjun sighs. “I sort of did, didn’t I?”

“Yup!” Jeno shoots Renjun a grin and consecutively loses his balance, wobbling on the curb with his body tilting too much to one side. Renjun immediately goes out to grab his left hand to stabilize him to which Jeno gives a grateful smile in return.

“Idiot,” Renjun mutters as he shakes his head. He keeps his hold on Jeno such that they’re linked from arm-to-arm as Jeno walks happily along the curb with much greater ease than before.

“What was that about anyway?” Renjun questions as his eyes follow the line along their arms to Jeno’s eyes.

“Hmm?” Jeno keeps his eyes focused on his feet, moving them carefully one in front of the other.

“You forcefully volunteered me to play with your cats and now I’m missing out on the latest Avengers movie,” Renjun states bitterly.

“Firstly, you should be honoured to even be given the opportunity to interact with my cats.” Jeno huffs out. “And secondly, it’s because I’m helping Hyuck out with his crush on Jaemin.”

“Why would you do that?” Renjun looks over at Jeno carefully.

Jeno avoids Renjun’s gaze, keeping it focused on his feet. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

“You talk weird sometimes Renjun,” Jeno says instead. “I’m his best friend so of course I told him I’d help!” He pauses in thought. “Do you think Jaem knows Hyuck likes him?”

“Jaem? Nah, that dense block of wood probably has no idea.”

 Jeno laughs and wobbles dangerously again as a consequence. Renjun tightens his grip on Jeno’s hand.

“But there’s something I have to tell you and it’s not going to be pretty.” Renjun tells him suddenly.

“What is it?”

 “I think you shouldn’t push for them to be together.” Renjun states out of the blue.

Jeno’s taken by surprise. “Why not?” he asks as he looks at Renjun curiously.

“Jaemin, he’s… well do you remember his neighbour?”

“The tall guy with the big eyes?”

“Yeah, that one. Lucas.”

Renjun has a pained look on his face and it takes Jeno a while to understand why Renjun looks so conflicted. 

“No,” Jeno gasps as the realization dawns upon him.

Renjun nods. “I mean he hasn’t told me yet, but I could just tell, you know?”

Jeno knows. It’s the same thing for him with Donghyuck.

“Shit.” Jeno’s face falls. “What do I do. I just, I just created a disaster!” Jeno panics.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Renjun tries.

“I promised Hyuck I’d help him and now all this is just…”

“A really complicated mess,” Renjun continues for him. 

Jeno sighs and stops walking, his mood visibly much down than it was before. “I’ll have to tell him don’t I?”

Renjun nods. “It’s better than him finding out elsewhere that Jaem likes Lucas only to discover that you already knew and never told him.”

Jeno groans at the truth of Renjun’s words and wonders how could have things have taken such a turn so fast.

“It’s for the best,” Renjun says comfortingly. “for Hyuck. And maybe for you too.”

Jeno doesn’t really know what Renjun’s trying to say but he nods resignedly anyway and steps down from the curb. 

“It’ll be alright in the end.” Renjun says, trying his best to cheer him up. With a soft smile, he adds, “Come on, I think I hear your cats calling out to you.”

Jeno lifts his head to look at Renjun and his lips curl up slightly. It’s not the widest, but it’s still a smile. Of course the mention of his cats would bring his mood up. “Oh they’re calling alright. I hear them too. _Injun-ah, Injun-ah_!” Jeno teases and sticks his tongue out at Renjun before sprinting down the pavement, his untucked uniform at the back flapping up and down. 

The breeze ruffles his hair as he runs. The sky is a beautiful gradient of pink-orange and the clouds are thinly spread out in the sky, as if lazing around and basking in the evening warmth. The leaves of the trees lining the sides of the pavement wave slightly in the wind and it brings a nice happy feeling. Maybe it’s just what he needed to balance the heavy feeling in his heart. Jeno lets the breeze carry his worries away, at least for now, and relishes in the moment. He spreads his arms out and lets the evening warmth embrace him. He spins and faces Renjun, only to see Renjun already smiling at him. He smiles back. Maybe, Jeno thinks, just maybe, things _will_ turn out fine.

 

\--

 

The sky has darkened and it’s fairly quiet. Most people are at the comfort of their homes at this timing, rounding up the day and whatnot. So it’s understandable that Jeno is surprised at what he sees. He blinks and stares, trying to comprehend if it’s real or if it’s an illusion of his mind. He looks down at his watch, then looks back up at the subject of his confusion. He looks back down at his watch again and repeats it over.

“Just let me in already,” Donghyuck says impatiently and pushes past Jeno, walking into the hallway of Jeno’s house. 

Jeno closes the door and trails behind Donghyuck. “Why are you here? This late?”

“You’re acting like I haven’t come to your house unannounced before,” Donghyuck states. He greets Jeno’s parents in the living room as he proceeds to Jeno’s room. 

“Okay but _why_ are you here?” Jeno asks again as he closes the door to his room. Donghyuck jumps onto Jeno’s bed, stretching his limbs all over it. Nal-ie, Jeno’s black and white cat, meows and climbs on top of Donghyuck’s stomach as a greeting. Donghyuck makes cute cat noises to greet Nal-ie back and Jeno almost coos at the softness of it if it weren’t for the fact that Donghyuck had just turn up unexpected at his house and he needs to find out why. 

“I think you have some explanation for what happened during lunch today,” Donghyuck looks at Jeno as he strokes Nal-ie gently.

Jeno makes his way over to his bed and occupies the space beside Donghyuck, squeezing together on his small bed like they always do. 

“I think the explanation was given even before the situation happened,” Jeno says as he pets a comfortable Nal-ie on Donghyuck’s stomach.

Donghyuck looks at Jeno, demanding wordlessly for him to explain further.

“I told you I’d help you with your crush,” Jeno says but he feels guilty as soon as he said it because he doesn’t think he can keep his promise anymore. “So I did.”

“Well couldn’t you have let me in on your plan since it involved _me_? You can’t just abandon me and make me spend time with Jaemin alone just like that! Give a guy some warning!”

Jeno ignores Donghyuck’s outburst and looks at him playfully. “But how was it though? Your _date_?” He wriggles his eyebrows as he says it.

“It wasn’t a _date._ And it was… nice. He was nice,” Donghyuck says and his cheeks turn a shade of red. It’s endearing.

“You came over just to gush about it to me didn’t you?” Jeno averts his attention back to Nal-ie.

“ _No.”_

“Sure.”

“Okay fine, I had a great time with him today.” Donghyuck then gives him a small, soft, genuine smile. “Thanks.”

Something tugs at Jeno’s heart. Guilt, among other things. 

“See, I didn’t do my homework on purpose so I’d get stuck in detention just for you,” Jeno jokes.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. He then turns to face Jeno and the space between their faces becomes largely narrowed. His fringe falls into his eyes and he looks to Jeno. “Do you think that maybe I have a chance with him?” he asks in a small voice.

Jeno’s heart sinks. He has a full view of Donghyuck’s soft features and he hates it. Because Donghyuck looks innocent and hopeful and he has to watch that expression shift into something he doesn’t want to see, and what’s worse is that he’ll be the reason for it. But he knows he can’t keep it from Donghyuck forever.

Jeno swallows and looks back at Donghyuck. “Actually, there’s something I need to tell you,” he says nervously.

“Hmm?” 

“I- well, Renjun and I’ve been talking and he said that..” Jeno lingers. Donghyuck is looking at him earnestly and he can’t bring it upon himself to break it to him. He doesn’t think he can do it.

“Umm the thing is Renjun- Renjun he…” Jeno tries to continue.

“Renjun?”

“Uhhhhh he came over and said I should have another cat!” Jeno spits out quickly. “ So that it’ll be an even number!” He groans internally, he’s such an idiot. 

Donghyuck widens his eyes in disbelief. “I’m confiding in you about my love life and all you can think of are your _cats_?” He smacks Jeno’s shoulder.

Nal-ie meows at the sudden increase of movements. 

“Aww no Nal-ie I didn’t mean it that way.” Donghyuck says and pets Nal-ie as a form of apology. He sends Jeno a threatening glare.

“Ok it’s not that, I just -" 

“Here I am having a heart-to-heart talk with you and yet you-” Donghyuck smacks his shoulder again, “-can only think about your cats?” And once more for good measure. Nal-ie meows disapprovingly at Jeno. Jeno mentally notes to stop letting Nal-ie spend too much time with Donghyuck.

“In my defense-"

“Might I just remind you of your allergy to cats and if you die from having too many cats, I will say ‘I told you so’ at your funeral.”

“Threat well received,” Jeno says obediently.   

“I’ll make sure on your tombstone it writes, ‘Here lies Jeno Lee, the one with four too many cats. R.I.P’ ”

“No please, no ugly puns on my tombstone.”

“You’re such an idiot Jeno Lee,” Donghyuck shakes his head and but there’s a smile playing on his lips. He scoffs unbelievingly at the absurdity that is Jeno Lee. Jeno smiles widely and laughs, although there’s something that’s eating inside of him. It’s an uncomfortable feeling and Jeno know what it is, but he thinks everything has a time and place and that maybe now isn’t the time for it.

 They talk for a while longer and Donghyuck leaves a little later. Jeno lays on his bed after Donghyuck leaves, staring at the ceiling as he pets a sleepy Nal-ie on his chest. “It’s funny how love works, isn’t it?” Jeno questions to no one.

Nal-ie meows softly. Jeno sighs and wonders if everything will really turn out fine.

 

\--

 

Jaemin sets his gaze on the water bottle placed a few meters in front of him. He turns his snapback the other way around and hangs his arms by his sides as he concentrates. He bends down slightly with his head forward, right feet on the floor, left on the board. When he thinks he’s prepared enough mentally, he pushes off with his right leg.

He gains speed and everything’s a blur as he moves past. His line of vision doesn’t stray as he nears the bottle. He waits till he’s the perfect distance from the bottle and when he feels he’s close enough, he crouches. He  grips his board, and his feet does a fancy step or two, and his board makes a jump in the air. He defies gravity for about one second that feels like an eternity to him. His body is pumped with adrenaline and he lands on the ground gracefully with two feet on the board. He didn’t even stumble. He smiles his widest smile and pumps his right fist in the air. His friends are whooping loudly and cheering like a bunch of idiots.

“That was sick dude!” Renjun says and high-fives him.

“I could have done it too,” Jeno says unashamedly.

Donghyuck scoffs. “Sure, in your next life probably. But that was really cool Jaem! When did you learn that?”

Jaemin smiles smugly and sticks his tongue out at Jeno. “Over the past few weekends. Lucas helped me out.”

“I didn’t know Lucas knew how to skate,” Donghyuck comments.

“He does, and he’s really good. He’s been teaching me a few tricks. You guys should join us some time.”

Renjun has an uncomfortable look on his face, as if the idea of it pained him. “Uhh thanks, but no thanks.”

“I didn’t know you hang around with Lucas a lot,” Donghyuck states. 

“They’re neighbours! Of coure they see each other a lot,” Jeno cuts in and gives a weak laugh. His eyes dart from Donghyuck to Jaemin anxiously.

“Hey! Help me take a video of the move I made. I want to show it to him,” Jaemin says and he holds his phone out for whoever is kind enough to do him the favour. Donghyuck takes it and the screen lights up. He stares at the screen and when Jaemin shouts at him to start filming, only did he proceed to use the camera. When he’s done, he’s greeted by the homescreen again and only returns it to Jaemin when Jaemin motions for it.

“Thanks Hyuck!” Jaemin says cheerfully as he plays the video and types busily on his phone. 

“Anytime.”

Jeno who was skating at the slopes a few meters away comes by and notices Donghyuck looking distracted and out of it. He sees Jaemin smiling at his phone and he doesn’t have a good feeling about it. He doesn’t know why Donghyuck looks that way when he seemed fine just a while ago, but he has an inkling of what the reason could be, so he drags Donghyuck with him to try the other slopes hoping that it’ll change his expression. It does manage to bring a smile to Donghyuck’s face after he falls down five times in a row. It doesn’t hurt, not when Donghyuck is smiling. 

About half an hour has passed and they’re sticky and sweaty from skating under the hot sun. They lie down on the concrete floor of the skate park with their backs drenched with sweat, marking the concrete floor dark grey. Their heads are bundled up together side by side with their legs outstretched.

“I think I’ll have to stay here the night. My legs can’t move,” Renjun says dramatically as he spreads his arms and lands them with a thud of Jeno’s and Jaemin’s chest.

“Then have fun with the creatures of the night. I’ll send out notice of your funeral to your friends and family,” Jaemin snarks back as he forcefully shoves Renjun’s arm away from his chest.

Renjun smacks his arm. “The only funeral there’ll be is yours.”

“Guys, please we’re too young to die,” Jeno says tiredly as he take Renjun’s arm that’s on his chest up to his eyes to shield himself from the rays of the sun. 

“Yeah, I say we embrace our youth instead and go get ice-cream,” Donghyuck suggests.

“I’m in!” Renjun exclaims. “Thanks for the treat Hyuck!”

“Hey wait a min-”

“If Hyuck’s treating then I’m in too!” Jeno echoes.

“Now listen here Jeno Lee-”

“Sorry guys but count me out. I’m meeting Lucas.” Jaemin says as he sits up and brushes the dust off his pants.

“Right now?” Renjun frowns.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately,” Donghyuck mentions. Jaemin twists his body around to look at his friends. 

“I guess so,” Jaemin shrugs his shoulders. “Actually there’s something I want to tell you guys, but it’ll have to wait till another day.”

The three others whine and make noises of disapproval.

“Then why say it now if you’re not gonna tell us,” Renjun says annoyedly.

Jaemin gets up and stands on his skateboard. “Reasons,” he laughs. “I promise I’ll tell you. I’ll get going first. See you guys around?”

 Renjun nods resignedly and Jeno fist-bumps him. Donghyuck goes for a wave.

“See you around Jaem,” Donghyuck says as Jaemin leaves and Jeno watches the change in Donghyuck’s expression.

 

\--

 

Jeno looks at Donghyuck's back as Donghyuck hovers around the display analysing the different ice-cream flavours. He watches Donghyuck move from one flavour to the next and he sighs worriedly.

"Sigh one more time and you'll sound exactly like my grandpa," Renjun comments as he observes Jeno's troubled expression.

Jeno rubs his face and leans against his chair. "I don’t know what to do," he whines.

"I'm guessing you still haven’t told Hyuck about Jaemin."

"It's not that easy!" Jeno whispers says as he stretches his neck to check to see if Donghyuck is still at the counter and far away from their table. 

"His face falls whenever Jaemin brings Lucas up. Imagine his face when I actually tell him," Jeno lets out helplessly.

"I know it's not easy but you promised to help him and that's giving him false hope. He deserves to know," Renjun tells him calmly. "It'll be painful sure, but if you care about Hyuck, you'd tell him."

"Tell me what?" Donghyuck's voice suddenly pops into their conversation.

Jeno jumps in his seat and turns around to see Donghyuck holding a bowl of ice-cream with a spoon in his mouth.

"Uhh, what?" Jeno says. His brain doesn’t do well in spontaneous situations.

Donghyuck eyes Jeno weirdly and looks to Renjun for an answer as he takes a seat at the table.

"That you should stop choosing vanilla. It's so basic," Renjun says as he glances subtly at Jeno. Jeno has a thankful expression on his face.

"Vanilla is the superior flavour. Only fools would disagree," Donghyuck replies and takes a big spoonful of vanilla ice-cream into his mouth as if to prove a point. "If Jaemin were here, he'd side with me. No question."

"Yeah too bad he ditched us for Lucas," Renjun says bitterly. 

"Speaking of whom, they seem pretty close. I didn’t know they spent so much time together."

Jeno laughs awkwardly. "Well they are neighbours. It's normal for neighbours to be close right?"

"I don’t know. It feels different. His phone wallpaper is a picture of them," Donghyuck says as he eats another spoonful of ice-cream. "They seem pretty _close_ ," he repeats to emphasise his point. 

Jeno looks at Renjun worriedly but Renjun returns it with a blank expression. Jeno feels helpless and when he turns to Donghyuck, the guilt intensifies and he thinks he'll go crazy if he keeps quiet about it any longer. 

"Hyuck, actually… there's something I need to tell you." Jeno grimaces as soon as the words leave his mouth. 

Renjun gets the signal and clears his throat. "I'm not eating any of that vanilla. I'm gonna go get my own."

Donghyuck shrugs. "Suit yourself." 

Jeno watches as Renjun makes his way over to the ice-cream display, leaving the two to their own.

"You were saying?" Donghyuck eyes Jeno.

Jeno steadies himself. "You remember when I told you I’d help you out with Jaemin?" Donghyuck hums in response. "I don’t think I can fulfil that promise anymore."

"It's okay dude, I wasn't even serious about it either. It's stupid, you shouldn’t have-"

"No, I was serious about it," Jeno tells him. "I was serious about it and I was really going to help you. Maybe what I'm telling you next will be helping you as well. But not in the way you'd think." 

Donghyuck shakes his head. "I don’t get what you’re saying."

Jeno places his right hand on top of Donghyuck's left. If not to steady Donghyuck, then it’s to steady himself. "Hyuck, I’m telling you this not because I want to see you hurt. It’s the opposite, really. Jaemin.... he'll never see you the way you see him."

Donghyuck stills, "What do you mean by that?"

"He likes Lucas.” Jeno says almost immediately. He’s relieved for it to finally be out but he doesn’t feel that much better either.

“Renjun thinks Jaemin likes Lucas ever since middle school and, and well I think you can tell for yourself there's something developing between them."

Donghyuck stays silent and Jeno's heart beats hard in his chest. He's imagined Donghyuck's reaction in his head before but silence was never one that he anticipated because Donghyuck and silence never come as a pair. And now that it does, he doesn’t know what to do. He waits for any form of response from Donghyuck.

"Thanks.... thanks for telling me," Donghyuck says finally, with a soft voice as he meets Jeno's eyes. Jeno lets out a breath he's been holding in and he grips Donghyuck's hand tightly.

"You.. Are you ok?" 

"I'll need some time. But I’m happy for him, y'know. Jaemin gets to be happy and that's, that's wonderful." Donghyuck says genuinely. His expression shifts as he says the next sentence. "But you mentioned Renjun? You told Renjun about me liking Jaemin?" Donghyuck asks warily.

"No! God, no. That kid is too observant. He said he simply noticed." Jeno defends himself. 

Donghyuck laughs but it's not his usual happy one. "He sure is something. Speaking of the devil."

Renjun returns with a bowl of chocolate peppermint ice-cream. Jeno loves that flavour. Renjun glances at their hands as he sits down.

"Did I miss something?" Renjun asks nonchalantly, acting as if he doesn’t know what they were just talking about. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, albeit in an endearing manner. "You sneaky little shit," Donghyuck says to Renjun. With a warm smile he adds, "thanks for having my back."

Renjun shrugs his shoulders. "It's what friends do."

Donghyuck nods endearingly and gives a small laugh. Jeno knows he’s trying to mask his true emotions. He looks drained and dejected but he's hiding it behind a smile. It pains Jeno. 

"Hey, it'll turn out fine okay? We're all still friends first before anything else," Jeno says. "Our friendship isn’t so fragile. We can get through this together."

"Deep words Jeno Lee," Renjun shoots. 

Donghyuck turns his left palm up so that he can intertwine his fingers with Jeno. "You're the best idiotic best friend," Donghyuck says and smiles, meeting Jeno's eyes to convey the sincerity.

"Hyuck being sentimental. This is rare," Renjun comments as he brings a spoon of ice-cream to his mouth. 

"Shut up. You too. You're not so bad as a friend I guess." Donghyuck teases.

"I am an _awesome_ friend." Renjun corrects him. "Alright that's enough sentiments for a lifetime. Eat, ice-cream makes everything better."

"Actually I’ll pass. I think I’ll just go back home." Donghyuck says.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to walk you back?" Jeno asks worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I'm just feeling a little sucky. I need some time alone. But I'll call you ok? Don't worry."

Donghyuck gets up from the table but before he leaves he pauses. "Does Jaemin know?"

"It's Jaemin. What do you think?" Renjun supplies.

Donghyuck shakes his head in amusement. "He's probably denser than the amazon forest at this point." He pushes his chair in and makes a move to leave. "I'll see you losers around," he says and pats their backs as he makes his way to the door. The bell on top of the door jingles as he leaves.

Renjun pushes the bowl of chocolate peppermint ice-cream between the two of them. Jeno grabs a spoon.

"Pretty rich coming from him," Renjun remarks.

"Huh?" Jeno asks innocently as he takes a bite.

"If he were any less dense, he'd see the way you look at him."

Jeno freezes. He puts his spoon back down in the bowl.

"Renjun," he says hesitantly, looking warily at him.

"And he'd realise what he's missing out on." Renjun continues as he looks down at the ice-cream bowl.

Jeno continues to look at him, analysing his face and trying to read what exactly is going through his mind. He doesn’t know how Renjun knows when he’s told no one. He doesn’t question it anymore at this point.

"You are a wonder Injunnie." Jeno says resignedly. "I don’t know how you notice all these things."

"It's not that hard," Renjun says off-handedly. 

Jeno shakes his head. "You really are something."

"It was kind of why I was sceptical at first when you said you'd help Hyuck."

 Jeno laughs emptily. "Because I was being a hypocrite, wasn’t I." 

Renjun hums. "Sometimes before we help others, we have to help ourselves." The way he says it makes it seems like it’s a thought to himself rather than an offer of advice. But Jeno thinks Renjun is trying to give him an advice so he takes it anyway.

"I know, I’m really trying hard to get over it but it's just. This is embarrassing, but Hyuck. He's my first." Jeno blushes. He's never said it out loud before. "Crush, heartbreak, whatever it is. He's the first. And I know people always say this but the firsts are always the hardest. " Jeno says admittedly.

"I know." Renjun tries at a smile.

They continue eating their ice-cream in silence and after what seems like a while, Jeno suddenly speaks up. "Thanks," he says. 

"For?"

"I don’t know actually. But I’m just grateful to have you around." 

Renjun shrugs. "I told you I’m an awesome friend." 

Jeno takes his spoon and plays with the small pool of melted ice-cream collecting at the bottom of the bowl.

“It’s funny isn’t it? Me having a crush on Hyuck, who has a crush on Jaemin, who’s crushing on Lucas.” Jeno states amusedly. “You’re the only one saved from this cruel cycle.” Jeno tells Renjun with a sad smile and looks down at the ice-cream, his hair falling into his face as he does so.

Renjun sighs and reaches out to push Jeno’s fringe away from his eyes. His hand lingers for a moment and he brings it back down.

It _is_ funny, how love works. 

“Lucky me,” Renjun says.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away for a while and I'm back with 00 line. Let me just assure you that I love my 00 line. I really do. 
> 
> It's my first time writing a story with this kind of plot, so I would really appreciate it if you could tell me how you felt about it!
> 
> (Warning and encouragement: If you read it again, some things may make more sense, therefore hurting you more than it did the first time.)


End file.
